Magic's Chosen
by H.M. Victoria
Summary: Valdemar is safe once again thanks to the Mages, but, one is plotting to test their strength with a whole new adventure. It's up to three people to stop him, but the question is...can they do it?


Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a young writer named Victoria who really loved Mercedes Lackey's writings, and characters. She aspired to have them as her own. So one day, Victoria snuck into Misty's house and stole the rights! Now, she can say: "Haha! They're mine! They're all mine! I have Skif, and Van, and Stef! And the rest of 'em! Weee!"  
  
Then she ran into a wall, got knocked out, and Misty came by and took them back.   
  
This is why she has to put this thing at the top of her story.   
  
(I do not own the Heralds of Valdemar, or any of Misty's Characters, however, I do own Krystine, Kellee, Becca, the rest of the serving girls, Lina, Lea, Alcon, Trevor, and the rest of the people you haven't heard of in the books ~has a brain cramp~ Now go read!)  
  
A/N: Haaa! This is my very first story on FF.net, so review with kindness. Oh, hell, just review! R & R  
  
_ _ Text from book  
  
// // Thoughts  
  
: : MindSpeach   
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~Krystine~*~  
  
Krystine rolled over on her hard pallet that she shared with her two younger sisters, trying to get to sleep. It had been a busy day for a serving girl at the tavern of her employment, and it was hard enough keeping those ill-mannered men off of her. Unlike most of the others that worked at the inn, she did not like her body passed around like an object. Trying to relax she pulled out the weathered book that she always kept in her cubby and went to the window.   
  
The moon was full, perfect for escaping those questions that haunted her mind into her favorite book: The Legend of Windrider...  
  
_He whinnied in fright, stamping his chained hooves against the cell floor fighting to break free. Cold sweat poured down his body, and tears of pain ran from his eyes and down his face out of his sapphire eyes. Darshey was shackled to the wall and like him, trying to break free. He Felt for his power, but no node could save his magic now. Only that be damned Mage that stole it from him and his companion. He whinnied in rage and kept beating at the floor with his hooves in a feeble attempt to break the chains holding him, wings flapping beside him, also unable to set him free.   
  
How Darshey's whole body ached with pain! He screamed out for Windrider to hurry, set them free before the evil man who did this to them came back to torture them once more. He cried. Those stinging tears of pain leaked out of his eyes, just as Windrider cried. Both sharing the same pain..._  
  
She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she continued to read, sobbing silently so she wouldn't wake the others. Stopping to wipe the tears from her eyes before they fell, she looked up at the moon, the questions returning as she paused. //Why did she do this to us? Why...?// She thought angrily, scrubbing the hot tears from her eyes, trying to stop the flow that began too soon.   
  
The utter silence encased her, and she cried in the darkness, finding sleep only close to dawn.   
  
~*~Lina~*~  
  
Lina woke up in Companions Field with a start. She had been on foal watch that night, and instead of paying attention, she had fallen asleep on the flank of her Companion.   
  
//Gods! Lets just hope that nothing went wrong, or--//  
  
: You think I would let a sleepy head like you doze through trouble! I know you have more faith in me than that Chosen.: Lea chuckled, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"Lea!" she exclaimed, remembering her Companion suddenly, and laughed at her mistake, Lea nickered in reply, which, like all Companions, sounded eerily like a human laugh. The young trainee stood up and stretched, the mist evaporating with the first morning's rays. "If I still have aches by the time weapon's practice rolls around, I don't think I or Jeri will be too happy with myself," she chuckled as she mounted the now standing Lea bareback.   
  
: Maybe you can get your yearmate Tylar to ease those aches of yours, I'm sure he would be willing... : the male Companion laughed into her mind.   
  
Lina blushed a deep red and replied with force: "Be quiet, horse!", as they galloped off back to the Collegia, hoping to get a little more rest than what she had gotten back under that tree before the bells for morning chores started.  
  
  
  
Soon enough they reached the fence enclosing Companions Field and Lina bid Lea farewell with a kiss on the forehead, and she dashed to her second floor room. The familiar sights that other people who weren't Heralds, would usually gape at passed by in a blur, and she fumbled for her room key, holding it ready in her hand. Her feet barely touched the floor as she ran, taking the utmost care not to wake anyone. She couldn't stop her heavy breathing however, as she climbed the staircase to where her room was.   
  
She reached the top and stopped briefly to ease her aching sides for a moment then with her room in sight, dashed towards it, put the ready key that was in her hand into the lock and was about to turn the handle when--  
  
The bell rang. Those precious moments of sleep she could have had were lost, and the only reason for her to go into her room now was to change her uniform, and bathe. Sometimes she wished that she were on circuit already instead of having to wait 3 years, but then again (when she really considered it), she didn't. She was lucky that she did have three years more of training, because she wasn't ready yet, and she did not want to find out if her cooking was worth eating. A relaxed laugh escaped her mouth as she opened the door to her room.  
  
The midnight-blue down comforter on her bed was untouched along with her matching pillows that her extremely "proud" parents sent last midwinter as a gift. //Proud my arse! They only take this as an opportunity to flaunt their new wealth and the fact that their daughter is a Heraldic Trainee only adds to their newfound egos!// Lina thought as she grabbed a fresh uniform from the cherry oak dresser that had come with the room. On top of it lay a few assorted trinkets from her youth: a silver necklace that she had found in the street as a child and was never parted from, a miniature ivory Companion that she had received her last birthing-day from her parents, and a tiny silver box she received from her uncle in Hardon when she was five.   
  
Lina fingered the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Even though her body ached, she had a feeling it would be a good day.  
  
--=--_--=--  
  
Yay! I got the first chapter up! Now all you guys need to do is review, and if I get enough, and if they're good, I'll put up the next chapter. Good deal? Sorry this one is kind of boring, I was on vacation and had a terrible writers block. But give me a fair review, all right? Thank ye! ~bow~ 


End file.
